


The Forgotten Night

by Jolaire



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Sarcasm, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolaire/pseuds/Jolaire
Summary: Based on the Tumblr one-shot request: “...Reader face times angel and asks him if he forgot to pick up something and he replies no but then remembers that he was supposed to pick her up from work.”
Relationships: Angel Reyes & Reader, Angel Reyes/Original Female Character(s), Angel Reyes/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	The Forgotten Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time uploading one of my writings so I’d love to receive feedback! I had fun writing this & I totally have some ideas for a part two so if you’d like that, pls Comment below. Thank you so much for taking time to read my work, I hope you enjoy it! 🖤

[👉🏼Inspired by this gif set👈🏼](https://ifoundmyhappythought.tumblr.com/post/632623304437530624)

You work as a waitress at a downtown nightclub a few cities over from Santo Padre. It’s a lengthy ride to work and the scene can be chaotic at times; But overall atmosphere is exciting, and the pay is more than decent. Your excessively long shifts are usually spent running drinks, though you work behind the bar when needed. 

It’s Friday, one of the busiest nights of the week and the club is packed beyond capacity. Coincidentally your short staffed, with a bartender on vacation and a waitress out sick. Not only are you serving patrons on the floor but now you’re slinging drinks as well. Luckily this evening, you're working alongside Teresa, an older woman whose been bartending longer than you’ve been alive. Even with her expertise though, you’re still busting your ass. It’s a mess, to say the least and the only thing getting you through the monstrosity is knowing that Angel will be there soon.

He picks you up from work now, an executive decision as of recent due to an encounter with a creepy carouser. The guy was drunk and rude, unable to take a hint even after you politely rejected him multiple times. He waited around after closing and followed you to your car. His last attempt to take you home for the night ending when you pepper sprayed the douche bag and immediately called Angel. “You did the right thing, querida.” He assured you, after hauling the guy away. He proposed, “Maybe I better come get you from now on. At least on the weekends, yeah?” His tone serious a frown hanging on his face as he placed a kiss to your forehead. “That motherfuckers lucky this is private property. If I get a hold of him…or any of my brother do, his ass is as good as dead.” You let out a shaky hollowed laugh, “just get me home Reyes, I need a hot bath and a good glass of wine after all this bullshit.” 

In all honesty, you liked this new way. Angel showing up early most nights and patiently waiting at the end of the bar for you to clock out. You feel much safer with him there and appreciate the added protection. You’re always able to find his eyes even when you're hustling around the crowds.

You can take care of yourself, and Angel knows this but he likes to be close just incase you need him. He keeps to himself most nights, simply watching as you give out sweet smiles and flutter your long eyelashes, your flirtatious giggles echoing over the loud music. It doesn't bother him too much, knowing soon enough he’ll have your undivided attention.

Plus, no smile compares to the one you always flash his way when you finally do notice he’s there. Each time, shuffling over to slide him a drink quickly and give him a wink before you're gone again, back at it.

You know he doesn't particularly like your job, but Angel never discourages you for it. He loves that you work hard, so determined to make your money. 

Tonight, amidst the chaos of the evening, you scan the huge crowd looking for those beautiful brown orbs that you hope will be staring back. Sighing when you’re met with only strange intoxicated glares, your co-worker picking up on the sudden change in your pace. “You okay sweetheart? Where’s your lover boy?” The bartender shooting you a sincere smile.

“I don’t know, he’s usually here by now.” You answer, reaching into the back pocket of your jeans for your phone. Checking the time and seeing no new notifications you scoff, “Asshole hasn’t even texted me.” Rolling your eyes and tucking your phone away, you frown. You knew Angel had the day off today and if something came up with the M.C., he would have texted, to let you know like he always did. Shaking your head and regaining your focus, you turn your attention back to the rowdy bunch in front of you.

“Maybe he’s stuck in traffic,” Teresa suggested, attempting to brighten your mood. You shoot her a look of annoyance as she bellows out, “or maybe he’s here but it’s too fucking busy to tell.” You let out a chuckle as you work on the ingredients for a martini. “Yeah, _right_! Like how is it even enjoyable when it’s this crowded,” you declare as you lift the large metal tin and shake, “aren’t they fucking tired yet? I know I am!” The two of you erupting into howled laugher as you move quickly on to the next cluster of thirsty individuals arriving. 

A few more hours go by, the time stretching out feeling more like an eternity. Thankfully, it’s last call and the bar is beginning to slow down, leaving only stragglers. You check your phone again only to see nothing from Angel, worry now crawling its way into your brain.

Teresa’s cashing someone out when she turns her head in your direction, “Take a break sweetheart, I got these guys.” You look around the club finding it still active but not as bustling as it had been a few hours before. “You sure?” She smiles and nods towards the exit sign, “Go. _Chad_ and _Brad_ are cut off anyways.” Your eyes look past Teresa to the wasted young men leaning against the bar exchanging numbers with two disinterested girls. “Damn they’re still here!? Who knew you could get that fucked up off appletinis?”

Giving Teresa a half-hug, you thank her and slip out from behind the bar. As you walk to the back exit of the club your eyes scan what’s left of the crowd. With still no sign of Angel, you push through to the outside, cool late-night air washing over your warm aching body. You make your way around the building, checking the corner of the parking lot where Angel usually parks. Finding the spot empty, you let out a grown and pull out your phone once more.

With a heavy and uneasy pout growing, you click on his contact praying to receive a response. FaceTime rings five times before he finally answers. “Hey mami,” he says dryly, his eyes darting from the loud surrounding to his phone screen. “What’s up?” From what you can see, you assume he’s at Coco’s house. “Hey estúpido, what are you doing?” There’s a hint of frustration in your tone and Angel picks up on it almost immediately, confusion spreading across his features, “I’m with the bros…everything okay?” Is he serious right now?

You take a seat at the picnic table and light a cigarette, “You uh...forget anything?” Angel runs a hand over his head, and fumbles with the edge of his backwards hat as he tries to remember. “Well, our anniversary isn’t for a few more months. Pop’s birthday was a few weeks ago, yours isn’t till May and Ez’s is in the winter, right? So, nah I think I’m good.” He looks over passed the side of the camera, “Yo! Any of you fuckers got a birthday or somethin’ today?” Angel snickers to himself as you hear an array of “No” through a roar of laughter.

You take a long drag from your cigarette, finding yourself more amused now than annoyed. You know it’s not his fault that he’s so damn forgetful, his mind recently filled with immense amounts of M.C. shit.

“Angel, baby. Did you forget to pick up something?” He runs his hand over his beard, absentmindedly playing with the long hairs. He stares at you, a clueless look plaster on his face. Shaking his head back and forth, he pulls his lips down into a confused frown.

“Okay...let’s try this. Did you forget to pick up _someone_?” You can tell the wheels are turning and then suddenly they click. “OH SHIT!” his eyes go wide, as you see him quickly sit up from his lounging position on the couch. “Mi amor, I’m so fucking sorry! Why didn’t you say something sooner!? Are you sitting out there alone right now!? What time is it!? Oh my god, damn it,” he’s rambling and standing now, frantically looking for what you assume to be his keys. “I’m on my way, you wait inside for me, okay. You hear me Y/N?” You can’t help but smile, finding his flustered state adorable.

“Angel...Angel! It’s okay I’ll just ask Teresa for a ride, I’m sure she won’t mind. You enjoy your time off and stay with your brothers.” His erratic movements and winded words halt, his attention focused back on you.

“Nah fuck that, I’m coming to get you.” Angels face becomes a blur as he begins to shuffle around again. “You stay put mi dulce! I love you. And I will see you soon.” His frantic words are followed by the _beepbeep_ of the call ending.

You toss your smoke in the ashtray and make your way back inside and when you return, Teresa is closing the now nearly empty bar. She smiles and shakes her head as you stride over, a cheesy smirk plaster on your face. “I thought you were pissed. A 15-minute phone call and you’re over it, huh?” You lean your elbows on the bar top, pillowing your chin in your hands. “Oh no, I’m not over it at all. He’s just so damn cute, how am I supposed to be mad?” Sharing a laugh, you both begin to make your way around the club, bussing away the remnants of the long exhausting night. 

You and Teresa power through your closing duties, both excited to be able to finally enjoy your shift drinks in peace. “So, you think you’re gonna marry him?” You nearly choke on your appletini, as Teresa takes sly sip from her own. “I’m just sayin’ you two are cute together. Could make some cute ass babies too.” This time you do choke, “Teresa!” She puts her hands up in surrender, a toothy grin spreading over her features, “Hey, I just call it like I see it. And you two are so in love it nearly puts my marriage to shame.” You finish off your drink and set the empty glass down, “If we’re gonna keep talkin’ about love, you better pore me another drink.” 

Lost within deep gossip, you and Teresa both finish off two more appletinis, neither of you paying attention to how late it has become.

“And...And then, I said...if you wanna keep kissing all up on me, you’re gonna have to just be my man...You know!? That’s what I said to him!” You barely get the words out in between your continuous fits of laughter as you attempt to tell Teresa how you and Angel became official.

“Okay seriously...Who woulda thought appletinis could get you this drunk!?” Teresa is also hysterical, “Uh probably Brad and Chad!” She shakes with laughter, unable to pore another drink. 

Suddenly, there’s a knock on the nightclubs back door causing the both of you to immediately freeze. You stand quietly from your seat and move beside Teresa. You squat down and reach to unlock the safe under the bar. Rising up with a revolver tight in your grip, you move across the clubs open floor with Teresa close behind.

As you round the edge of the short corridor and approach the employee entrance you hear the banter of two familiar voices. Letting out a significant sign a relief you pass the small firearm to Teresa, who takes it willingly so you can twist open the many large bulky locks.

The door screeches, revealing Angel and Ez on the other side. Their smiles falter as concern flashes over them. “Everything alright ladies?” Angel’s focus jumps between the loaded weapon in your co-worker’s hands and your irritated eyes. You shift to the side, holding the wooden door open wider allowing them to slide through, “Why didn’t you call me?” Teresa gives a shy smile and waves them into the building, “You boys can’t sneak up on us like that, scared us half to death.” You slam the heavy door closed and lock it once more, as Teresa returns the gun to its proper place.

“Querida, I called you four times. We been waitin’ out there for like 30 minutes.” Angel tilts his head to the side as he suspiciously eyes you and Teresa. You pull out your forgotten phone, and sure enough find the unreceived notifications littering your home screen, missed calls accompanied by a few texts and even a voicemail.

Reaching the bar, you move quickly to dispose of any evidence from the last few hours, “Hmmm, I don’t know what happen, my phone must be fucked up.” You and Teresa can’t hold back the array of childish giggles that escape you, feeling like two drunk teenagers caught red-handed by their parents.

As Teresa works to clean up your empty glasses, you grab a rag lazily giving the bar one final wipe down. “I see you ladies must have had some fun while you kept us waiting, huh?” Angel says, the smile heard through his words. “Well it took you long enough to get here.” You retort, tossing the now dirty towel in Angels direction. Catching the cloth swiftly, he chuckles and saunters over to you his eyes narrowing in as they trace over your features.

Ez clears his voice, cutting through the growing suspense. “Teresa you need a ride home. We can give you one if you’d like.” She smiles sweetly up at him, “I’d love that sweetheart, thank you.” Placing her delicate arm around Ez’s much larger one, the two make their way towards the exit. “Good thing we decided to drive the car here and not the bikes, huh?”

As you snatch the keys from their hook behind the bar you feel Angels burning gaze. Flipping off the lights above the bar, you make your way to leave but abruptly stop, Angels towering silhouette blocking you in.

He leans into your proximity, placing a soft kiss to your flushed cheek, “You mad at me mami?” He whispers into your ear with a voice low, his breath feeling cool against you hot skin.

You close your eyes and let out a sign, “Am I just that easy to forget?” You questioned half-jokingly. In the dull light you see Angel’s face becoming solemn. You give him an affectionate smile, “I’m not mad at you baby. Shit happens.”

Placing your lips to his, your hands finding both sides of his face. “I’m just glad you’re safe and here now.” He grabs at your waist guiding your body closer to his. “I am sorry, mi amor.” You lean in, “I know you are.” sharing yet another deep kiss. Angel’s hands move down to the curve of your ass, squeezing gently. You sign into him, a soft moan leaving your lips, the tension from your body evaporating under his touch.

Just as your hands slide down to his chest, Teresa’s voice echoes through the silent building breaking the intense moment. “Hey lovebirds, you think you can finish it up later. I’d like to get home to my hubby, preferably before my buzz wears off.” You hear the distant snickering of Teresa and Ez, the two clearly amused with each other.

You pull away reluctantly, shaking your head as you move to cross the room, leaving Angel behind. “Are you coming baby?” You tease, glancing over your shoulder to find his eyes just before you flick off the last set of lights, “When I said I wasn’t mad, I didn’t mean you were off the hook. You still gotta make it up to me.” You spin on your heals and head towards the exit.

Angel grunts, jogging to catch up. He appears behind you, pulling you back by the waist and into his arms. “Oh, I will mi dulce, as _soon_ as we get home.” Your smile is radiant as a soft giggle escapes your lips. Angel leaves a trail of small kisses up your neck and along your exposed collar bone sending a shiver through your body.

When you’re released from his grip, you catch sight of Ez. “I totally didn't wanna hear that. I think I need shotgun as compensation.” He chuckles and Angel gifts him a playful punch, “shut it, would you hermano.”

Slightly wobbly on your feet, Angel stands close by, steadying your tipsy frame. After securely locking up the club, you and the group head towards the car.

Teresa walks next to you, her arm coming up to squeeze you in a genuinely. “Thank you for waiting with me tonight, Teresa.” An enduring smile etched across you face. “Thank you,” She beamed, “it’s been awhile since I’ve laughed this much. You make me feel ten year younger.” You reciprocate the tight side-hug before climbing into the back seat behind Ez.

You slump down, allowing yourself to finally relax, the comfortability engulfing your exhausted body. In that moment, stuck in bliss from mixed drinks and heartfelt interactions you let your tired mind wander. The thoughts of being wrapped in the warmth of your bed, you and Angel’s bodies tangled together causes you to pull your bottom lip between your teeth.

You’re shaken from your appletini induced fantasies by Angels intense stare, “You feeling okay back there querida?” Interlocking in the rearview mirror you see the outer corners of his eyes wrinkle up as they do when he smiles.

You turn to look out the window and release a heavy sign, “Just get me home Reyes.” And with that Angel shifts the car into reverse, looking over his shoulder to shoot you a playful wink.

You _really_ cannot wait to be home. 


End file.
